The Chronicles of Fluff
by SinfulSkye
Summary: This is a sort of drabble series, all for the fluff, babes! Many different pairings.If you hate fluff, go read one of my angst stories. xD. Chronicle Three: Krad stares into the water, reflecting on his hated eyes...enter Dark. Darkrad
1. Take My Breath Away

Pale starlight cast itself over the creamy, smooth skin of Riku Harada. And she could not believe that she would be here, in this place….with him. Anybody else, sure, but not Dark Mousy. Daisuke Niwa, Saehara Takahashi, any other boy in her class. But not the infamous kaitou. "How did we end up like this?" The older twin whispered, her eyes closed as the art thief wrapped his arms around her. She could smell him…… he smelled like flowers. Riku knew that in her whole life, she would never forget that scent. And even though her mind screamed 'NO!' her heart was content and happy. He kissed her hair softly before answering her question. "I believe, ai, it was fate that should bring us together" Her whole body shivered with pleasure at his kiss, at his touch. And the girl knew she was hopelessly in love. "Damn you, Dark Mousy!" Riku hissed, but there a smile on her face. Said kaitou also smiled, and lifted up her chin with three fingers. "My kitten, is this really so bad? Do you despise our relationship?"

"I-I never wanted to fall in love with you…"

" I know"

"But I did. Why? Why are you so damn charming?"

" It comes naturally, my Riku"

With a contented sigh she pressed her body closer to his, taking in everything about him. Little did she know he was doing the same for her, never wanting to forget her. He was actually surprised – yes, surprised- that he had gotten such a wonderful girl. Music from a nearby radio drifted through the area, the words ringing true to them.

"Watching every motion  
In my foolish lover's game  
On this endless ocean  
Finally lovers know no shame  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say…"

Riku's tense muscles seemed to relax as the soft notes reached her ears. Dark slipped his hands around her waist, laying a soft kiss on her lips and then her neck. Her body was up against his, and he kissed her lips again, hands on the edges of her shirt. Slowly he pulled it off, rubbing her bare skin with his hands. She wound her arms around his neck, and his tongue flicked against her lips. She opened them a little wider as if to grant permission, and their tongues began a sort of playful dance. It wasn't long before his shirt was off too, and even less of a time later they were on the ground, his arms over her, her neck exposed in a vulnerable-type position. "Are you ready, my Riku?" His eyes searched hers, as if asking, searching for some allowance. She whispered.

"Take my breath away"


	2. Iris

And I'd give up forever to touch you 

'cause I know that you'd feel me somehow

_When he looked at her, he could not resist. Many occasions he had to, on those occasions that she was not 'his'. Not that she was another piece of art, one he could create, admire, and be done with it. His slender fingers ran through her hair, making their way through the fine strands of brown that seemed to be parts of one gorgeous spider web, so beautifully enthralling but in every way dangerous.With a contented sigh, the angel's hand moved down to caress ther smooth skin of her cheek. _

You're the closest to Heaven I'll ever be

And I don't want to go home right now

"_You don't have to work tonight, do you?" Risa whispered, leaning against his chest. As they had so many times, her fingers stroked the cross that hung from his neck. It was almost habit. _

"_Yes, I do" He lifted her chin with three of his own fingers. "But I'll be back" He kissed her softly on the lips. She returned it, her kiss soft and gentle like sakura blossoms brushing across his lips. _

"_Why? Why do you have to try and kill him? He's not hurting anyone!" She whimpered slightly, leaning into him. She often asked him this, and got the same explanation. _

_"He's taking what is rightfully my clan's." she seemed almost satisfied with this, nodding. Suddenly she asked: "You're an angel, right? I believe in angels. If you die…..will we be together?" He stiffened up slightly, not sure whether to tell he he would go to Hell, not Heaven. _

_"I won't die" He extended his white wings and wrapped them around her, slipping his arms around her waist. _

All I can taste is this moment

All I can breathe is your life

Sooner or later, it's over

I just don't want to miss you tonight. 

"_Y-you can tell?" _

_He kissed her hair and nodded, taking in her scent. She smelled like flowers and summer and everything good in the world. _

"_I know. I have to much to live for. " _

And I don't want the world to see me

'cause I don't think that they'd understand 

When every thing's made to be broken 

I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't comin

Or the moment of truth in your lies. 

"_I have to go now…the kaitou…arrives at nine" With a flap of his wings, he rocketed into the sky. Risa just stared up, and whispered. "I'm going to follow you. I'm going to come with you this time!" She took off running towards the Russel Art Museum, the holding place of Dark's new target. Of course, by the time she got there, it would already be over – flying was certainly quicker than running_

When everything feels like the movies

Yeah

You bleed just to know you're alive. 

_Risa had always thought it was kind of funny how it had all worked out. Her sister, Riku, had ended up with Dark – and though she was only seventeen, was pregnant with his child. She loved her sister and felt bad for her, but Riku seemed pretty happy. Anyway, she started to run the four miles to the museusm. It took about an hour; though she was cold, she wouldn't give up. Finally, her destination was in sight, and she was slightly alarmed to notice that no reporters were around, no crowd. And yet she saw one limp form lying on the ground. A small yelp escaped from her lips. The only thing she could think about was Riku and her baby and how would they survive without Dark? It never crossed her mind that the form was her own lover. Quickly she closed in on the limp body, taking in breath sharply at the sight of a broken and bloody Krad. She shook him, begging him to wake up, to open his eyes. He did, but they were glazed. His last words…_

"_I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken….I just want you to know who I am. I just want you to know who I am" _

_She kissed him softly and cried as his life faded away. _


	3. Eyes

The night wind was harsh, lashing at sea cliffs worn away by years and years of harsh night winds. Standing on the cliffs edge, a demon in the form of an angel stared into the clear, salty water and thought – if only for a second – about leaping into the stinging abyss. The two people that he cared for most in the world hated him, and for the longest time he thought he hated them. Satoshi Hikari, his blue-eyed host. Oh, he had the most perfect smile, so calculating, so…deadly. Like his, or so he heard. Experimentally, he tried to smile, trusting the water as a mirror. It looked evil, it looked twisted. His eyes….his eyes weren't right. Not this cold, were they?

"I don't have the eyes of an angel...I have the eyes of a beast" He spoke softly, one salty tear streaking down porcelain skin to join it's home in the sea.

"Why do you cry, Krad? Did your 'everything' deny you again?" There it was. The mocking voice of his first love and first hate, Dark Mousy. Yes, he loved Sato. But he had first loved the kaitou, as wrong as it was.

"Shut up" He growled, cold as ever. He wanted him to go away….just…go away. He wanted everyone to go away, and leave him alone. That's not what happened though, as smooth-skinned arms wrapped themselves around the demon's waist, pulling him close. "What…..why…..?" Krad snarled, enjoying this but trying desperately not to; it had to be one of the kaitou's tricks.

"Are you afraid?" The Phantom whispered in his ear, his warm breath dangerously exciting the man.

"I am never afraid" He turned around and stared at Dark levelly, then leaned over and kissed him deeply, his rough hands running through his other's hair, then down his neck, his sides, his waist; no part of the Thief's body was untouched by the Demon's hands.

When it ended, Dark smiled. "You're not crying anymore". And he was gone.


End file.
